Nail-pin anchors and anchor bolts (sometimes called “quick bolts”) are widely used in the construction industry. A nail-pin anchor has an anchor sleeve topped by a convex-shaped crown or dome. A nail is inserted into the sleeve through a hole in the dome. A hole is drilled in the concrete or brickwork. The anchor sleeve is inserted through a mounting hole in a structural piece (or through an opening in an angle iron bracket, etc.) and manually hammered into the hole in the concrete. Finally, the nail is driven into the sleeve, forming a wedge and setting the anchor. When a concrete or masonry anchor bolt with threads is installed, the threaded bolt is manually hammered into a hole in concrete. Then a nut is threaded onto the stem of the anchor.
Presently, the tools used for driving and setting a nail-pin anchor can be inefficient and even ineffective. Typically, a series of tools must be utilized. A drill is used to make the hole in the concrete. A hammer and/or screwdriver is used to hammer the anchor sleeve into the hole so that the dome rests on the surface of the concrete. A driving tool, such as a screwdriver, chisel, or center punch, and a hammer are then used to drive in the nail and set the anchor. The tools presently used can be difficult to align in order to hammer the anchor sleeve into the hole, and they may damage the dome of the anchor, which is often made from soft metal. Having to then switch to a different tool for driving the nail requires re-alignment, wasting time and causing the installer to lose his focus. When dozens of anchors must be set, the expenditure of time can be substantial. When used to drive in the nail, the presently-available tools may cause the nail to bend to one side and can even cause the nail head to chip off. Nail-pin anchors may not be properly set, resulting in a poor result, both structurally and cosmetically. The same problem arises when an installer uses a mallet or hammer to drive in the threaded bolt of an anchor bolt, or any other kind of anchor with a shaft. If the anchor setter improperly impacts the setting end of the threaded anchor, the stem may bend, making it difficult to thread the nut onto the stem. In hard-to-reach places, the installer using presently-available tools has little room to hammer in either a nail-pin anchor or an anchor bolt; in such circumstances, the anchor is even more likely to fail.